Cry
by Degrassigurlondeck16
Summary: Jude and Tommy are in a good Realthship....Until Jude ends it by going to NewYork... She promised she'll come back for him....But when she comes back with a man that's not Tommy, what will happen...Read and Find....
1. Chapter 1

( Jude's POV)

Another dreadful day at G-Major. I mean it's **not** dreadful unless you have a jealous ex as your producer, if you don't then your fine, Lucky for me I have one of those. You see it all started on the day of May 5 2008.….me and Tommy finally gave in with each other and started a beautiful realtship……that ended 4 months after. You see Tommy Quincy a.k.a lil' Tommy Q is a player player…But when it comes to me he changes his ways , or so I thought. After writing my new song I decided to stop by his place. I was so excited for him to hear my new song. As I pulled out the spare key he gave me and unlocked the door…I saw something I should've have seen…TOMMY AND ANOTHER GIRL! This can't be true…everything we been through to be just to be together was nothing! I just look in disgust as I close the door….When I got inside my car…the tears start to flow…and flow…I can't help it…I'm hopelessly in love with him.

* * *

The next day was even worse…I kept ignoring his kisses…his glances…his hugs…he knew something was up.

" Jude, babe what's wrong.. You been ignoring me all day today? Did I do something?" Your right you did. Time to let ' I don't give a fuck Jude' come in.

" Who were you with last night?" Let's see what's he going to say…

" I was alone….I was waiting for you to come…but you never did…I missed you." Yea right Tom, you're a liar…I thought in my head.

" Tommy I went there…and did you know what I saw? You and some Fucking bitch…together…and Oh…that bitch wasn't me!"

" Jude it was my friend trust me….nobody matter's to me the most but you." I saw pain and desperation on his face….is he actually telling the truth? Nah, he cant be…but maybe he is…Ugh stop it Jude….back to the I don't give a fuck mood.

" Really Tommy…your going to lie to me in my face about some tramp!!" You-I thought you were changed but I guessed I was wrong." And with that I was gone…well supposed to be. He pulled me back…and looked into my eye's…I saw that he was telling the truth….but I was trying to fight it.

" Jude I'm crazy in love with you…and I'll never cheat on you Jude trust me….I'll be stupid if I did….you mean every thing to me….don't you feel that connection we have? Cause I feel it…I feel it every time I see or touch you….You know I love you…and I know you love me too." God…I never knew Tommy felt like that for me…..I knew he loved me…,but never like that.

" Tommy…I can't love you.. I'm sorry ." What-What did I just say?? God….did I do the right thing?

" What!" He screamed.

" What?" He screamed lower this time. " Jude I'm fucking in love with you what don't you get…the I love you part?"

" Tommy I need time on my own…to be alone…for us…this is for us." I said….it is for us…I love him too much…and I need to figure this out.

" You know what Jude I spill my heart out for you.. and you just shut me down, if I can't have you then what else is here for me?" His voice was breaking and he was desperate…I just broke his heart.

" Just move on…and I'll move on…move on…I'm leaving for New York tomorrow…I was going to tell when I was going to tell you about my song….but I saw you with your friend…so…I'm leaving."

" So you just pick up and leave like that?"

' Tommy **you **out of all people shouldn't be talking about leaving…I **need this…please just understand." **

" **Jude I can't understand….but I guess.. but promise me when you do…you'll come back for me?" I will come back for him. I know I will. **

" **I promise." And with that I gave him the most fiery kiss ever…I was full of love.. lust…and fire. This is the way I feel for him. **

**-- **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

" God I missed this place." I whispered to myself….I was here back at Canada…I never thought I'll be back here.. not like this…I was engaged to this wonderful man named Ryan Right…sounds funny right? But anyways we been together for 6 months…and he finally proposed…I finally moved on….from _**Tommy Quincy.**_ I kept telling myself that over and over again…but I knew when I saw he he'd make me go into awe. I changed a lot…and by the way that I look I know he'd jump all over me. I died my hair a chocolate brown.. my hair was in the new style…I think it's called the Rihanna bob? One side long and one side short….it was so silky and straight…it screamed for people to run their hands through it. I was wearing a one of a kind Verna Wang dress…it was a red tight satin dress that stopped right above my knees….it had a huge cut in between my breast…exposing it all to the whole Canada….and a pair of black shiny pumps. My lip stick was fiery red matching my dress. I put on a tad bit of make-up not too much… Just a little peachy eye shadow and mascara. I was looking stunning…like a million bucks! My fiancé thought I was looking too up to part for just coming home…but I mean I had to…Tommy was going to see me as a new woman. I can't wait till I enter G-Major with eye's on me…nobody exactly knew I was coming back…expect for Sadie. Yea we talked …what am I say I spilled everything to her! I told her that I'm with Ryan.. and that were engaged.. and I told her I was coming back….she told me what's up to.. her a Kwest had a beautiful baby girl named Veronica Jude Tyler…she's one and healthy.. she also got married to Kwest …and Tommy well he's been a mess..… He almost got suspended from G-Major.. and he was doing coke! I never knew Tommy would stoop so deep… it's all because me. Now I return to say sorry and for him to move on.

" Babe, you okay…you looked kind of dazed out?" Ryan asked.. he was always concerned just like Tommy.

" Yea just thinking." I gave him a small smile and a sweet kiss on the lips.

" So you ready to go to your old home?" Was I… I mean I left for a reason and that reason was Tommy, he was not doing coke anymore, and he's back at the music, but I'm still worried about him.

" Yea, ready than before." I look up to see my home…. I never thought that I would leave from my house for 2 whole years! It's been long and I still can't believe Sadie still lives here. I can tell that they knew I was there. Veronica was there running towards me like I was her mom. It was the first time I saw her in person….. Sure I seen her in photo's but it was never enough. She was so beautiful. She had curly bouncy blonde locks. She had Kwest's eyes and Sadie's big dimples, she had a little mold on the right side of her mouth. She was so bubbly inside, it was so cute.

" Auntie Jude!!" It's gret to sea you!" She couldn't speak well but she could speak.

" It great too see you too!" Your so beautiful, you look just like your mom!" It sent tears to my eyes to see that I missed out on all of this.

" Jude!! You look so Sexy!!" It was Sadie…she looked tired as hell. Bags under her eyes….damp hair and raggedy clothes on her body. She looked a mess!

'"Thank you …Sadie you look awful." I wasn't trying to be mean, but she looked like she haven't had sleep in days.

" I know, your little niece kept me up all day, and night!" She pointed to Veronica who was next to Kwest. I gave him a little wave.

" I can look after her today, and you and your hubby can just have a romantic trio?" I wanted her to say yes, so badly.

" No Jude it's okay, you don't know what things she likes, or don't like , it's okay." I felt so Guilty, I was never there for her, while she was there for me all this time.

" God I was never there was I?"

" Jude you didn't need to, you were there in my heart, okay?" She was always in my heart too.

" Yeah, yea."

" So where's your hot fiancé you been talking about?" Speaking of him ,he just came out of the car with our luggage.

" He is hot." She said as he came in. He dropped all the luggage on the floor, it made a loud thump. He stood there looking in between me and Sadie.

" Ryan this is Sadie my sister, Sadie this is Ryan my fiancé ." They shook hands like adults. Sadie asked a few questions like….

" I hope your doing my sister right…. Cuz you better be…are you?" God that sounded so weird.

"What? You want to know about our sex life?!" He said it so loud so Veronica could hear.

" No, Ugh you pig, and can be please lower your voice, there's a child in here!?" He looked at me with a I'm sorry look on his face.

" I'm treating Jude with all my love and Respect, I love her and I'll always ' do her good.'" He said with a slight chuckle.

" I'm happy that you do my sister good, but I want you to know if you hurt her, you'll hurt your life." Is it just me or does Sadie sounds like my dad? She really likes this parenting thing, she takes it seriously .

"So Sadie we'll be heading out, Umm. I'll be at G-Major but I'll stay at the Barkely hotel."

" No, No you guys will stay here, at our house, you're my sister, and you're her fiancé, you guys are welcome here." She said bringing up your luggage's with Kwest.****

"Thanks, I so owe you!" I yelled as I went out the door. I was on my way to G-Major. I had butterflies in my stomach that I couldn't control. I was going to see Tommy, Oh god I wonder what was he gong to say? As I arrived at G-Major I told Ryan that I'll be quick so stay in the car. It looked the same, expect for different faces. A new receptionist since Sadie is a Business owner of a Fashion Shop in Toronto. And a new boss. Where's D?

" Jude! You must be Jude!?" A black woman dressed in a blue dress, and long blonde hair said. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't pretty either.

" Yeah, that's me." I guess she's happy since I see her eyes turn big.

" Come to my office, it's this way." She led me to her office, it looked like Darius's office expect all the pictures of her all over the walls instead of Cd's.

" Jude we want to sign you back…. To G-Major. We would love your music here again. Tommy will be your producer as always and you'll have the studio's to your self. So want do you Say?" You give it a shot?" At the corner of my eyes I saw no other than Tommy Quincy. He was staring so hard. He actually smiled to me, I smiled back.

" I'll be right back." I got up and headed towards Tommy. He probably thinks that I'm here for him.

" Jude you look …wow..ummm." He swallowed the lump that was in his throat. Even up close he was got damn sexier. How I missed him so much, his smile, his hugs, and most of all his kisses. He sized me up and down not taking his eye's away from my cleavage. I knew he loved what he seen, I can tell.

" Hi to you too Tommy." He was still lost in my beautyness until we were interrupted by Ryan.

" Baby, I needed to use the bathroom, where is it?" As Ryan spoke those words Tommy dropped his pen. He looked at me with pain written all over his face, and anger. He was so anger I swear I could see the smoke coming out of his ears. He balled up his fist and bit his tongue. Tommy is the jealous type, and I can't seem to be attracted to him even more. I broke the silence.

" Right over there, take a left then turn." He nodded then kissed me on my cheek, and headed towards the bathroom. The only thing I could see was Tommy leaving, and he left pretty quickly.

( Woah Cliffhanger huh?" So just so you know Jude been gone for 2 years. Oh! And I don't know Kwest last name so I made up one. Read and Review!)


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy's POV-

It felt like I been hit with a thousands, not even thousands, million's of bricks. My heart just broke into 10 pieces. She's with another man! I thought I was the player, but man is she the one. She promised me that she'll come back for me, I guess she broke it. Does it even matter to her that I **love her?** She walks around here like she owns the damn place…with her little tight dress, and her big blue eyes, and that smile I love….Wait hold up, What am I saying? She's making me fall in love with her all over again. I can hear somebody foot steps, I look up and guess who I see? Her dumb ass boyfriend.

* * *

" Uh dude do you know where the bathroom is? I been searching like for an hour." I swear I feel like pouching the shit out of him. He's such a jack ass.

" Uh Dude-I said mocking his same word… I don't care if you need to use the bathroom, find it your own self." That what that guy derisive, Hmmph, trying to take **my girl. **

" Look man, I really need to go and if you don't give me the directions, I swear I'm going to literally pee on you." Who does this guy thinks he is. He must be crazy?? I got nose to nose with this guy.

"I wish you would bitch." And that was it, I walked away, letting him know not to fuck with me. Now it's time to find Jude. I really need to talk to her. To ask her why did she just let me go so easily, and why to him? I see her in Studio C, she humming some song, it's sounds good so far.

" So why did you break that promise?" Now I was looking into those blue eye's I fell for the first day she walked through G-Major. She was looking at me like she didn't know what to say.

" What?" Did she hear me or not I asked her……

" Why did you break your promise?" I asked her again. She just stared.

" Tommy, I don't know where to start."

" Damin't start from the beginning Jude, it's not that hard!" I was screaming from the top of my lungs. Thank god we got those sound proof walls.

" Well, We met when I was doing Charity event, it was like a spark, so we started seeing each other, then he finally proposed." She was Engaged?? And I didn't know this…after all this time I ask Sadie if Jude was seeing someone….I'm going to get her back.

" So while your there having fun, I'm here moping about how I lost you….You know Jude all you had to do was pick up the phone and tell me, instead you got my hopes so high above the sky thinking that Were going to get back together, but no you're here with someone else, How do you think I feel?" I just want her to answer this question, cause she doesn't know how it feels to get your heart broken.

" Tommy how dare you ask me if I know how it feels, **You're the** one who caused all my pain, Your the one who broke my heart all these times, so don't dare ask me that!" She was now in tears. I always made her cry. I hate hurting her, but she doesn't know it hurts me too to see her cry.

" Jude don't cry, I know I broke your heart many times, and I'm sorry, I just want a second chance." I hope she's says yes, I need her to say yes.

" Tommy I'm seeing someone, that I love, that I'm getting married to in the next 5 months, you- you need to move on." I just can't believe she just said that, I can't move on, not from her.

" Umm, Babe Jude, I'm ready, I uhh found the bathroom, finally." It was her stupid boyfriend again, always interrupting something.

" Coming!" Jude screamed. She just looked at me, like she almost felt sorry for me. Well Tommy Quincy does not get pitied.

" I gotta go, see you tomorrow?" I'm working with her again? It's going to be so much harder, I just got to deal with it huh...?

" Yea, see you tomorrow." Tomorrow is going to be a long day...for us.

( So there's another chapter for you guys…hope you guys like it…Read n Review!!)****


End file.
